1. Field
The present invention relates to a refrigerator. More particularly, a refrigerator having a dispenser installed at a door so as to enable a user to extract water or ice without opening a door.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional refrigerator is an appliance that allows cold air generated by a refrigerating cycle to be supplied to a storage chamber, and thereby to maintain freshness of various foodstuffs for a long time. The conventional refrigerator includes a main body that forms a storage chamber in which foodstuffs are stored, and at least one door that is pivotably installed to the main body and opens and closes the storage chamber. Recently, the door of the refrigerator has been provided with a dispenser, thereby enabling a user to conveniently extract water or ice without opening the door, as well as preventing cold air in the storage chamber from being lost due to frequent opening and closing of the door.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a conventional refrigerator having a dispenser. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the conventional refrigerator is constructed such that a door 2 for a refrigerating chamber and a door 3 for a freezing chamber are pivotably installed to a main body 1 so as to allow the refrigerating chamber and the freezing chamber to be opened and closed.
The refrigerating-chamber door 2 is provided with a home bar 4 so as to allow a water bottle, a beverage bottle, etc. to be taken out, and the freezing-chamber door 3 is provided with a dispenser 5 so as to water or ice to be extracted. The dispenser 5 includes an extracting section 6 that is open at the front thereof and allows a container for water or ice to be accessed, and an operating lever 7 that is installed to the extracting section 6 and operates to allow the water or ice to be extracted.
However, the conventional refrigerator fails to give fine appearance to the front thereof due to the open front of the dispenser 5 and the exposure of the operating lever 7. Further, because the front of the dispenser 5 is always open, foreign materials such as dust generated indoors can be introduced into the inlet port through which the water or ice is extracted, which is bad from the sanitary viewpoint.